Fun Times At Furinkan High
by sookuke-adek
Summary: Revision in progress. Teen Goku crash lands in China, interrupting Ranma's sparring match on that fateful day! See what happens when new problems arise.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Dragonball. But you don't either, so it's not so bad.

**NOTE: I have no idea how old Goku was when he fought Piccolo Jr. at the 23rd Budokai, but I'm guessing he was definitely high school age, so I'm making him 16 in this story.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Goku gasped for air under the crushing grip of his nemesis Piccolo Jr. The fight was not turning out as well as he'd hoped. His SuperKamehameha had failed to make contact with the green warrior who was currently strangling him with both hands. Piccolo had been unbelievably fast and evaded the blast repeatedly, forcing Goku to use more energy than he'd wanted to to manipulate it's direction and maintain it's strength, thus dragging his endurance far beyond it's limits. By the time he realized what he had done, he was already drained and Piccolo had caught him in a death grip around his neck.

"This is the end!" Piccolo laughed menacingly, while enjoying the feeling of Goku's struggling begin to weaken.

_'If only I could move my body...'_ Goku thought as his lungs began to sting. _'If I hit him at point blank range, there's no way he could avoid it! But I can't perform the Kamehameha without moving my hands...'_ Goku's thoughts became clouded in a dark haze as unconsciosness knocked at the door. Just as he was about to let it in, he was struck with an idea that he'd tossed away as a last resort and forgotten.

Piccolo's laughter was stifled as Goku breathed his last words.

"Goodbye everyone...live...long" He said, his voice barely audible.

Piccolo sensed that something strange was afoot but didn't release his grip on the noble Saiyan. He suddenly noticed that Goku's skin had become very translucent and was glowing brightly. He spaced out for a second as he thought he recognized what was about to happen. _'OH SHIT!'_

Goku, with a sudden surge of energy, was able to feel his body somewhat and managed to wrap his legs around the green demons torso to prevent escape. '_I wish I had more time...there was still so much more for me to experience...even things that didn't involve martial arts...'_ With the passing of his final thoughts, Goku closed his eyes and self destructed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The universe was not about to let a mistake of galactic proportion go unchecked. It didn't matter how he lived, as long as he was alive...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The feeling of weightlessness was pleasant. It was the ultimate freedom. The cool breeze. The faint mist of passing through the clouds. The insects that impacted his face at ultra high speed. Wait a second... 

Goku opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he was not dead or in pieces. He was 100 percent alive although it didn't seem as though he was going to stay that way for he was currently plummeting toward the earth at an increasingly alarming rate. Without hesitation, he twisted his body in an attempt to control his descent and gain control of his flight. Summoning his ki, he attempted to form a Kamehameha and shoot it toward the ground to slow his fall. However, shortly after the blue orb of energy was gathered, it fizzled out.

_'Just my luck...'_ he thought as he fell through the final layer of clouds.

With his view of the ground now unobstructed, he was able to see and evaluate the terrain that lay in his path. He spotted water and immediately used his remaining ki to alter his trajectory in an attempt at an aqua landing in one of the many springs below him.

* * *

**Good reviews are welcome, flamers can go to hell (Since they like the heat so much...)  
**


	2. A Fresh Start

Disclaimer: Didn't I already do this? I own nothing, dammit!

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

"Here, sir, is legendary training ground of accursed springs" the Chinese Jusenkyo guide announced to the two Japanese men that had accompanied him.

The father and son paused to appreciate the view before them.

"Are you prepared Ranma?" the old man asked.

"This place ain't that impressive," his son responded after dropping his pack.

"You very strange one, no, sir? This place very dangerous. Nobody use now," the guide warned deaf ears. "Is more than one hundred spring here, and every one have own tragic legend!"

By now, the two men were perched atop the bamboo poles each in their respective poses.

"Ahhh! Sir, what you doing!" the guide exclaimed, being the only one who knew the extent of the dangers around them.

"I wont go easy on you, boy!" the old man shouted.

"That's how I want it!" Ranma yelled back in full confidence.

"Please, sir!" the guide pleaded, "Very bad if you fall in spring!"

At this moment, a sonic boom from up above distracted the old man for a split second allowing his son to kick him into the water. Simultaneously, there was an earth shaking crash a few yards behind the young boy.

Ranma whipped around instinctively to see what caused the trouble. He saw a decent sized trench about two hundred feet long that ended in one of the springs. Whatever had caused it was sure to be pulverized by now. He leapt down to the side of the spring to get a closer look, and saw a body float to the surface face down, apparently drowned.

"Oh shit, don't die!" Ranma yelled as he promptly dove into the spring in an attempt to rescue the victim. His mind was now focused on one thing only; get that person out of the spring and administer CPR. Everything else was secondary. With a firm grip he hauled the victim back onto dry land and flipped the stranger over. It was an extremely cute girl with messy black hair. Shaking off his momentary shock, he checked her for a pulse. There was none. Not without a little hesitation, he began pumping her chest while counting in his head. Then, stifling a nose bleed, he began breathing into her mouth. He repeated the process several times until she began coughing up water. _'Thank goodness...'_ "You had me scared for a sec- Huh? What's with my voice? It's...high pitched? No way, I must be imagining things..."

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!" a sudden roar came from behind.

Ranma stood up and turned around to see a panda leaping at him. As soon as he was on his feet he nearly lost his balance as he felt gravity tug on his chest. He looked down in horror as time slowed. His soaked clothing was struggling to hold in a pair of rather large breasts. He was now a she.

The panda didn't have a chance to knock out his son, who had somehow been replaced by a fainted girl.

Ranma blacked out, the last thing she remebered hearing was the Chinese guide yell something about cursed bodies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma awoke several hours later at the hut where they had initially met the Chinese guide. She was still a girl, she noticed, as the weight of her chest hindered her from breathing properly. She immediatly got up from the mat she was resting on and began pacing, paying no attention to the other three people who sat at a nearby table. _'How did this happen...how did this happen...how did this happen!'_

"Hey, stop pacing around like an idiot and get over here!" Genma shouted from the table.

This brought Ranma out of her mental panic and allowed her to take notice of what was going on. At the table sat her human father, the guide, and a young boy with a mess of black hair who appeared to be her age. "What the hell is going on here?" she said with a shaky voice.

"You might want to sit down, son," Genma said as he waved his child over to the table.

Ranma complied and sat next to the strange boy who was clad in a tattered orange gi. She eyed the strange boy who seemed to recognize her. He was staring and it began to get on her nerves. "What?" she barked at him, sounding more irritated than she had intended.

"Uh..." the boy twiddled his thumbs trying to find his words. "I...wanted to say thanks, for earlier."

"What are you talking about, dude?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy grabbed the glass of water he had been sipping on and dumped it over his head, transforming into the girl who had been rescued by Ranma.

Ranma's jaw hit the floor in shock as she stared wide-eyed at the person before her. Then realization set in as she remembered giving mouth to mouth to the black haired boy/girl. Ranma's world had just shattered; not only had she become a girl, but she had practically kissed a boy. Granted, neither of them was a boy at the time, but she still felt sickened. Then she remembered a martial artists' duty to protect the weak and save those in peril. She choked back the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach and half-smiled at the person she had saved. "So..." she started, " are you okay now?"

The girl in orange nodded solemnly and scratched her head.

"So, what happened?" Ranma continued, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"To be honest, I can't remember anything before waking up and was hoping you could tell me how I got here," the tattered girl replied sincerely.

"You mean pop and the guide over here, didn't see anything?"

The guide took this as his cue to speak up. "I warn you about spring but you no listen. Very good that I had thermos of tea to douse your father with. I chased after him while you jump off to somewhere else. When panda find you, curse had already been recieved and you pass out next to other girl. Then I change your pop back to human and explain everything."

"Explain what?" Ranma raised her voice. "How I got like this?"

"Yes. You see, you and other boy fall into 'Spring of Drowned Girl' and become young girls. Now cold water change you into girl while hot change you back. Funny luck, no?" the Chinese man chuckled lightly.

"What!" Ranma jumped up from her seat. "If I can change back then give me some hot water right now!" she demanded.

"Very good, sir. I have some on stove right now for time like this," the guide said before going to fetch the water. He promptly returned with a kettle full of hot water and then doused both Ranma and the tattered girl.

Ranma sighed in relief as he returned to his normal height and felt his important parts return. He turned to the tattered boy and was able to read him better now that he was back to his old self. He noticed the boy's muscular build and felt the powerful aura he exuded. He was obviously a martial artist. Ranma paused to think as he recalled what had happened. "What's your name?" he finally asked the tattered boy.

"Uh...I don't exactly remeber that either," he said rather sheepishly.

"Son," Genma interrupted, "Surely you've felt his aura. Ordinarily I would have gone insane with what has transpired here today. However, his power is unusually strong, rivaling that of even yours my boy. And I can't seem get my mind off of it. Although, the idea of transforming into a panda isn't becoming of a master martial artist such as me," he paused as his eyes filled with tears, "But then...neither is it good for my poor boy to become a weak and pathetic girl. Oh why did this happen!" he wailed in tears, "I'm so ashamed of you Ranma! So asha-"

His waterworks were cut short as Ranma picked up the table and swung it at his father like a tennis racket, making painful contact and sending him flying through the roof.

"Sooooooooo Ashaaaaaaaammed!" were the words they heard his father cry out as he flew away.

"Baka..." Ranma sighed through his teeth as he set the broken table down. "Sorry 'bout that," he chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is he gonna be alright?" the tattered boy asked nervously.

"No sweat," Ranma answered, "It happens to him all the time."

"Oh..."

The chinese man, regaining his wits, quickly began to usher them out of his small hut. "You two go now, very dangerous for me if you stay. Break more things. Good luck!"

"W-wait a second!" Ranma spoke up as he was pushed out of the door along side the tattered boy. "Aren't you gonna tell me how to cure this?"

"Sorry, no cure! Too too bad. You have good day now, bye!" he said right before slamming the door shut in Ranma's face.

_'No...cure?'_ Ranma thought as he sunk to his knees. _'Impossible...'_

The tattered boy felt for poor Ranma, however didn't seem to be as badly affected as him. After all, he had no memories of his previous life, thus he had no basis to judge how horribly altered his life would be with the curse. At the moment, he was just happy to be alive. He placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of his saviour as a distant yet familiar feeling came over him. Hope. "Hey, don't listen to what that guy said, alright. I'm sure there's a way to beat this thing. There's...alway's a way..."

As the words left his mouth he felt a sudden surge of pain shoot through his head. He closed his eyes and grabbed his head in agony as visions flashed across mind. Stars streaked by faster than the eye could count. The full moon pulsed in sync with the sound of a beating heart. Finally, a blue light exploded in front of him causing him to black out.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled as the tattered boy's sudden convulsions brought him out of the daze that had held him. "What's wrong with you!" he shouted in worry as he shook the boy in an attempt to wake him. Ranma leaned over the boy, who was now flat on the ground, and began repeatedly slapping his face. "Hey, snap out of it! I don't want to have to carry your sorry ass! HEY!" After several minutes without progress, he pulled a bucket of rainwater away from the side of the hut and soaked the unconscious boy.

"Ahhhhhh!" the tattered girl shouted as she came to. She was thoroughly soaked and coughing up water. "Hey, what was that for!" she shouted in anger as she hopped to her feet, showing some backbone for the first time.

"Hey it worked," Ranma laughed in surprise, still trying to wrap his mind around the whole idea of a 'curse'.

"No shit, ya idiot!" the tattered girl shouted while waving a fist in the air. She didn't know why she was so angery. It felt strange.

"Sorry," Ranma bit back his laughter as he remembered he had the same curse. "But I had no choice. You passed out and nothing I did would wake you up. Are you sure you're okay?"

The tattered girl's anger seemed to slip away as she heard this and lowered her fist. "Yeah, I think so. I don't know what came over me...sorry..."

"Chill, it don't even matter anymore," Ranma shrugged it off. "I'm just glad I wont have ta carry you. So what happened to you," he said changing the subject.

"I...just all of a sudden felt like my head was going to explode, and then I saw things I've never seen before," she explained as she recalled her vision. "I'm pretty sure it had something to do with my past, but it all seems so foggy now..."

Ranma looked concerned for her, but new there was nothing he could do at present. "Well," he said, giving up, "don't think too hard about it. Otherwise your head might explode again," he laughed at that last part.

The tattered girl laughed too at the unexpected humor that came out of the serious situation. She sighed and decided to think about it later. But for now, what was she supposed to call herself? "Hey, I have no idea who I am," she said as she walked over to the side of the hut where Ranma had replaced the empty bucket.

"I thought we already established that," Ranma said, stating the obvious.

"What I mean is," the tattered girl continued, "what'll I call myself? I need a name."

"Well," Ranma rubbed his chin in thought. "You seem to be pretty strong..." he said more to himself than to her. "I wonder if pops would go for it..."

"For what?" she said as she waved her hand in front of Ranma's face as he started to space out.

"Well, I was thinking that you could become my brother or cousin or something like that."

"Really! You'd do that for me?" the tattered girl asked in disbelief.

"But that only settles the matter of your last name..." he said thoughtfully.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Oh, I guess I never formally introduced myself," he said before straightening up his back and extending a hand. "Saotome Ranma, nice to meet you."

Almost instinctively, the tattered girl took the hand in a firm grip and shook it. "Saotome, Goku."

"Goku?" Ranma asked with a curious eyebrow raised. "Why Goku?"

"I don't know...it just sort of came to me."

"Alright then, whatever works for you..." Ranma trailed off. "But what kind of a name is Goku for a girl?" he laughed as soon as the joke hit him.

_**SPLASH**_

"Hey! What the hell!" Ranma shouted in her high pitched girl voice.

"What kind of a name is _Ranma_ for a girl!" Goku yelled before dropping the bucket and rolling around in a fit of laughter.

Ranma shook a dripping fist at Goku then sighed when she realized she had had it coming. She swallowed her anger and began walking in the direction her father had flown. "Were even. Come on, let's find pops before he gets himself into trouble."

Goku wiped a tear from her eyes as the laughter subsided and followed her new sibling, wondering what would come next.


	3. The Next Step

Disclaimer: Niether of these animes belong to me. But I can dream can't I?

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Next Step...**

The two young men traversed the increasingly thick foliage of the valley as they followed the trail left by Genma's ki signature.

"Man," Ranma sighed, "If I'd known it'd be so hard to retreive him, I never would've hit him that hard."

"Hey, what do you suppose he's been doing all this time, to have stayed in the same location?" Goku asked, turning to his companion.

It still surprised Ranma how advanced Goku's ki senses were. They were far above anything Ranma was capable of. There was definitely more to Goku then he had initially suspected. Goku had been fully aware of Genma's distinct aura fluctuations even across the vast distance that they had already travelled. He could even sense when his father was awake or sleeping. Only now was Ranma starting to pick up the faint traces of his father's ki, forcing him to abandon any doubts about his new cousins' ability. They had decided recently to pose as cousins, due to the fact that Genma might not accept Goku as such a direct relative.

"Probably found himself a nice village to stalk or something," Ranma said, only half joking. He noticed that Goku was deep in thought over his last remark. "Hey, what's up? It was only a joke. He's probably just found an easy meal or two and has yet to leave." Although, he wouldn't put it past his father to do something like that.

"I don't know," Goku started seriously, "I can't shake the feeling that he's somehow in danger wherever he is. And as far as I can tell, he's still in panda form."

"Really? What for?"

"Not sure yet, but it's definitely irregular to stay in cursed form for so long."

"Damn," Ranma said, growing impatient, "I wish we could see where we're headed..."

"We're almost out of this, don't worry," Goku reassured.

Ranma mentally scolded himself for showing weakness, but quickly shook it off. "Me? Worried? Yeah right, that'll be the day," he laughed it off.

The two continued on through the brush for another hour before reaching a clearing and stopping at the edge of the trees. Goku put his arm in front of Ranma signaling for him to stop. He looked around cautiously for a minute or so while Ranma stayed silent. Goku's expression was that of complete focus and concentration as he turned the volume up on his senses. Then, without warning, Goku grabbed the front of Ranma's shirt and pulled him as they dove into a bush, barely avoiding two arrows that had appeared out of nowhere.

Ranma peeked out of the bush and stared in shock at the two flaming arrows that were stuck in the tree they had previously stood in front of.

"Get back in here!" Goku whispered loudly as he yanked Ranma back by his pigtail. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What the hell was that just now?" Ranma whispered in kind as he adjusted his pigtail.

"We found him. Your father's here. If you'd calm down for a second, you'd feel his aura along with a load of other peoples', mostly women," Goku whispered. "It feels like a whole village is just up ahead!"

Ranma did as he was told and expanded his senses. Goku had been right. There was indeed a village up ahead; and it contained several ridiculously strong auras. "How did we not sense this earlier?" he asked as he continued to feel out the villiage.

"Ordinarily we would've," Goku said, feeling the village as well, "However, they must have been expecting someone to come after the panda and masked their presence. This is no average village, I sense it's populated by many formidable fighters. We've gotta retreat for now and rethink our approach."

Trusting Goku's opinion, Ranma agreed. Within a matter of seconds, they stealthily turned tail and ran away from the border of the village as fast as they could. They ran at top speed until they were satisfied that they hadn't been pursued. They caught their breath in a small cave near a river as they re-analyzed the situation.

"Alright..." Goku panted, "I...have an idea..."

"Oh...yeah?" Ranma responded, sounding considerably more winded than Goku. "...let me...hear it..."

After a minute or so of heavy breathing, Goku continued. "When you were passed out in the guide's hut, he told us about our curses and the springs, among other things. But I also distinctly remember him saying something about an amazon village which has guarded this region for many generations. He said that they were extremely dangerous and hostile towards outsiders, especially men."

Ranma recognized where he was headed with this idea. "So you're saying, that we should switch into our curses as a disguise and try to slip by the enemy undetected."

"Well, not completely undetected," Goku admitted. "We'll still be considered as outsiders and treated as such, just not as badly. I hope..." he trailed off. "Anyway, we'll have the advantage of deception on our side, and it could possibly give us the time we need to grab your father and get out unscathed."

"Hm..." Ranma rubbed his chin in thought. He doubted it would be that easy. They'd also have to take into account that the trouble his father may have caused while there would work against them. For all they knew, he could have cracked under interrogation and given away their identities. Then he remebered what Goku had said about his father staying a panda the whole time. _'Well, if he was a panda, he couldn't possibly have spilled any information.'_

"What do you think?" Goku asked, trying to read Ranma's expression.

"I don't really like the idea of going as a girl, but as a martial artist I can't ignore the tremendous advantage it would provide in a situation like this."

A quick dip in the river, and a few minutes later, the two girls were on their way back to the amazon village. This time they planned to approach the village from the opposite side and took the long way around.

"Alright," Goku whispered to Ranma, who was behind her, as they came near the border. "They sense us coming, but they don't know that we're the same ones from earlier. This is going to work, just play along."

Ranma nodded as her cousin led them out into the open. She sweatdropped as Goku immediately raised her hands in surrender. _'Some plan...'_ she thought as she followed Goku's example.

They didn't have to wait long at all as several dozen amazon warriors converged on their position. Both stood completely still and tried to look as unthreatening as possible while the amazons formed a ring around them. They started sweating bullets as the amazons brought spear tips up to their necks and shouted at them in Chinese.

"Hey," Ranma whispered to Goku over her shoulder, "You wouldn't happen to speak Chinese by any chance would you?"

"No," Goku replied. "I thought _you_ could do all the translating."

"You mean, you just _assumed _that I understood Chinese."

"You've been in China _far_ longer than _I_ have, so it seemed logical..."

"I thought you had everything figured out! But no, you had to go and make stupid assumptions and now we have no way to communicate! Just great!" Ranma said in slighty more than a whisper, causing one of the amazons to press the spear tip against her flesh.

"Hey," Goku replied, defending herself, "give me a break, I'm still a kid. There's no way I could possibly know everything!"

They were both shut up by a sharp pain as poison tipped darts were shot into their necks. All of a sudden, the world became blurry and started to vibrate rapidly. They leaned their backs against each other for support as the amazons warriors removed the spears from their necks and backed up a few steps. The two girls strained their bodies to move into defensive battle poses as the poison rapidly spread throughout their bodies.

Goku was the first to collapse as she succumbed to the poison in her veins. She had been complaining for the last few days about feeling weaker in her female form, but Ranma had dismissed it as her imagination. It seemed she was mistaken.

Ranma, on the other hand, felt considerably stronger as a woman, but wouldn't admit it. It hadn't affected her too drastically, but she did notice an increase in power and stamina. As a result, she was able to fight harder against the poison. She breathed heavily and managed to kneel down and feel for the pulse of her cousin. She was still alive. _'Good,'_ she thought. The poison seemed to be nothing more than a paralyzing agent. She felt her strength and control over her muscles deteriorate even further as she tried to get back onto both feet. _'Damn, that's it...I can't move anymore...'_

The amazons moved back in and struck the two motionless girls over the head to ensure unconsciousness and proceeded to drag the two toward their village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Why do I keep waking up in strange places?' _Ranma thought as she came to, a dull pain on the back of her skull reminding her of their mission to retrieve Genma. _'When I get my hands on that idiot I'm gonna give him a warm welcome,'_ she grinned evily as she cracked her knuckles.

It was dark, possibly late evening or night already. She couldn't see any light through the gaps in between the bamboo and straw of which the hut she was in was constructed. She directed her eyes to the opposite corner of the approximately eight by eight foot hut and saw Goku sleeping soundly on the dirt floor. _'She seems to be fine.'_

Ranma decided not to wake her until she had a better sense of exactly where they were in relation to her fathers location. She sat in a lotus position with her back against the wall and closed her eyes. As she stretched out with her senses, she immediately became aware of two guards directly outside of the door. She moved out beyond them and picked up a trace of the panda's aura. He was not far from here. She guessed that the amazons kept all their prisoners in one common area. She concentrated harder to pinpoint the exact direction. There seemed to be an unusually large amount of children in his direction. _'Children? In the prisoners camp?'_

Ranma sweatdropped when she sensed several other animals around the same area. It felt like a petting zoo. _'Baka...'_ she cursed. _'Here we are, going out of our way to rescue you, and you have the nerve to be kicking back in a zoo? Is that why you didn't come back?'_ A vision of her father rolling around on his back while playing with a tire suddenly played across her mind. She considered abandoning him for a second, but then decided that even _he_ deserved a little bit of her pity. Besides, she had yet to learn all of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts from her pop's scrolls. And the only way to access them was through the panda's stuffspace. _'Bastard,'_ she added as an after thought.

Leaving her state of meditation, she crawled over to Goku and gently shook her awake while trying to keep the noise down. There was no need to alert the guards of their consciousness until it suited them.

Goku slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful red haired girl leaning over her. She drooled for a second before she remembered who it was. _'Yuck!' _she inwardly gagged. She mentally beat herself over the head for allowing her eyes to betray her. "What's going on?" she mouthed to Ranma silently.

Ranma leaned in to whisper in her ear and began relating her discoveries.

Goku nodded as she absorbed the information and turned it over in her head. She laughed at the part with Genma being in a zoo.

They proceeded to whisper back and forth in each other's ears as they formulated an exit strategy with a high probability of success. It didn't take them long to agree upon a plan as neither of them enjoyed the idea of spending more time than necessary in the prison hut. They felt energized as they had decided to dispose of the stealth idea in favor of a direct attack and fast get away; something they both felt immensly more comfortable in doing as it relied on their battle skills rather than their ability to stay hidden.

Both stood up to their full height within the cramped hut, which currently wasn't much due to the fact that they were both girls. "One...two...three!" they said out loud as they ignited their auras and tore the hut to shreds. Before the guards had registered what had happened, they were flat on their backs in a daze.

A split second later, Ranma and Goku were gone from that spot and on a path headed straight toward the panda.

"The shortest distance between two points is a straight line," Ranma said as she ran ahead of Goku and punched a hole in the stone wall perimeter of the prison camp big enough for them to jump through. _'Yes! We're making good time! At this rate, by the time they mobilize that amazon squad of theirs, we'll be long gone!'_

As soon as they were past the wall, the petting zoo became visible. Luckily for them, most of the children had already left as the zoo was about to close for the night. They covered the last bit of the distance in one huge leap, landing in the middle of the grassy clearing where all of the animals were kept.

"Aww man..." Goku whined, "I think I just stepped in a pile of crap. Nasty..."

Goku's remark caused all of the remaining patrons to turn their attention toward the two escaped intruders. Before the two could even blink, every man, woman, and child remaining in the zoo was brandishing some type of deadly weapon.

"Better make this quick," Goku said to Ranma. "You take care of these guys and I'll get the panda. I hate fighting in this body..." she trailed off.

"No problem," Ranma said in full confidence of her abilities.

Goku leapt over the small crowd and over to the panda, who was balancing a ball on it's head and juggling. "Hey, Mr. Saotome!" Goku greeted as she landed right behind the panda.

"Ahh!" panda Genma signed, dropping his toys. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you outta here, now stand up and get ready to run."

"No way!" Genma signed. "If I stay here, I can retire early!"

Goku knocked him upside the head. "Are you insane? How long do you really think you can keep up the charade? They're gonna find out sooner or later and you remember what the guide said about how they treat outsider men! I can't believe you! You'd abandon your own son for nothing more than a guaranteed meal? You make me sick!" Goku shouted in disgust.

Genma felt ashamed at _himself_ for once in his life and watched as his son-turned-daughter fought off the people from the zoo with ease. _'Oh well,'_ he thought,_ 'I can still retire once the schools are united...'_ "Alright, I'm ready to go!" Genma signed, standing up to his full panda height.

Ranma glanced at Goku and got the thumbs up. Now that the panda was on board, she could end it. She had been systematically knocking everyone out with a gentle attack to the base of the skull and there was only one left. However, this purple haired girl proved to be more stubborn than the rest. The gentle knock out hadn't worked on her and Ranma was forced to take off the kid gloves.

The purple haired amazon threw her bonborri at Ranma who was in mid jump over her head.

Ranma simply spun her body around to avoid the attack before she landed both feet on the amazon girls head and used it as a rebound. She winced in pain for the poor amazon girl after she had landed a short distance away from Goku and the panda. Nobody was usually able to stay conscious after one of her rebounds. Ranma turned around to confirm that the girl was down and was surprised to see the amazon staggering toward her slowly. She was unsure of what to do as the purple haired girl stumbled into her arms. "Uh...sorry?" Ranma said, not sure if the girl even understood what she had said.

The purple haired warrior girl cupped Ranma's face with both of her hands and placed a kiss on her cheek before passing out.

Ranma stood frozen in shock and let the girl slide out of her arms as blood trickled from her nose. The sound of Goku yelling brought her back into reality.

"Lookout!" Goku shouted at Ranma.

Ranma narrowly dodged the flaming arrows as she back flipped toward Goku and her father. "Looks like that's our cue to leave!" she said before taking off in the lead with Goku and the panda directly behind her.

**  
**


End file.
